Vampires Reign Supreme
by NaruSaku1991
Summary: This is a book I started writing months ago but I wanted to share it with the world. Enjoy!


Vampires Reign Supreme

By; Blake Hosier

Copyright: 2014

Genre: Fiction

Introduction:

Something is lurking around Hudson, Maine everynight. I have seen it once, but I've wished I never did, It had a figure like that of an 16 year old female, having eyes as red as human blood from an open wound, a diamond-like appearance to her skin in the moonlight. I've heard about a legend of a young girl who lived in Hudson, Maine, over one hundred years ago, who had been killed in a field that is now the Hudson Hill Road, I've actually come face to face with her, I thought she would kill me that very night, but she just stared me in the eyes, and then she spoke to me as if I was someone she knew. These are her words, "Blake, I have no intention of hurting you or your family, I'm very protective of you, I feel as if I've known you forever." She spoke to me as if I was friends with her, I then said aloud, "I don't know who you are, or how you even know my name, but you speak to me as if I'm a friend of yours, why is that?" She just turned away and said, "I must protect my descendants and their relatives, which is why I won't hurt you or your family, Blake." I was starting to feel afraid, that was when she told me, "Blake, there's no need for you to be afraid, you may not know who I am, but I everything about you." She explained how when she was twelve years old, a demon attacked the people who lived in the meadow, she also spoke of a prophecy her mother made, 'One Hundred years from now, The great demon shall return to this place, and seek out those who may pose a threat to it, A young man by the name of Blake, will stand against the monster, and shall defeat it with great supernatural strength, he shall then seal the monster inside his own body, saving the people from death and destruction, which the demon shall bring to the world, this, person known as Blake must be protected until that day.' When I heard what she had said to me, I was scared of what might happen. The creature, finally revealed herself, and said, "Blake, My name is Tyvette, I'm nineteen years old, I was born on October 11, 1872 exactly one hundred and nineteen years before you were born. I'll never look older than 19, I've been assigned to protect you until October 31, of 2012 which will mark the one hundred and twenty-first anniversary of the demon's attack, it shall arise on halloween night in the year 2012, and will hunt anyone who poses a threat to it's reign. You are the only who can stand against it, and eliminate this threat. my kind will give you unlimited supernatural strength in order to take this monster down, the only way we can do that is by changing you into someone like us only you'll still remain human, but you won't ever die." When she was finished, I spoke out, "I refuse to become anything like you, a blood-thirsty demon, if a demon does arise, I'll defeat it with my own strength, not some power given to me by demons like yourself. I was born strong, when I was just 12 I had a friend who was staying the night, I had just got a new Nintendo Game Boy Advanced SP, and a Yu-gi-oh! game for the device, I told my friend not to play it, and so immediately after dinner that night, he went into my room and locked my bedroom door, and turned on my new Game Boy, and began playing my game, I grew very angry, and I told him to open my door or I would rip it off the hinges, he scoffed and said, 'Yeah right, Blake no one's that strong!' I grab the door at the hinges and I shredded the entire door down the middle and ripped it off the hinges, he turned around and saw me standing in the hallway, with my bedroom door totally ripped off the hinges and he said these words, 'Blake, only someone who is demon possessed could what you just did.' I said in a very enraged mood, 'I told you not to play with my game!' then I picked him up off the floor by his throat and I began beating him like a rag doll, he begged me to stop but I continued to pound him, my parents came out of their room asking what was wrong, my mom came over to see what was going on and she saw my door was off the hinges, she looked into my room to see me tossing him back and forth against the bedroom floor like he was nothing, and she said to my dad, 'Scott, Blake is beating the crap out of his friend, he has him the scruff of his neck and is beating him against the floor like he's nothing, he did the same thing to that pillow you and I got for him last week, and this boy weighs the same as Blake, but yet Blake's beating him as if he's as light as the pillow he did the same thing with on Tuesday, how is that possible?" Tyvette than asked me the same question my parents were asking, "Blake how is that possible, you're not suppose to be that strong?" I didn't answer her, instead I grabbed her by the throat and I tossed her into the neighbor's yard, she hit the ground hard and she got right back up charged at me, she attacked with all her strength and I was dodging her attacks like they were nothing, suddenly a demon appeared out of nowhere and attacked me, we both exchanged blows to one another with full strength in the end I grabbed the demon and threw it up the road, he came at me with full speed and power and made a killer blow and I blocked it's strongest attack with my bare hands as if I was stronger then it, I made one final move and knocked the demon out cold with a single punch. I had defeated the demon and Tyvette as if they weren't even strong, it turns out that the demon was the second strongest demon in all of Hell. When the demon woke up it was in shock, and then it said, "Blake Hosier, You are stronger than me, way stronger than me, if the demon which you will face on Halloween was here right now it would be quivering with fear over your massive strength." after the demon said those words, it vanished in a ball of flames, and Tyvette moved closer to me and said, "Blake, there's no human on Earth able to fight against us and win, you have massive strength, and I never thought I'd lose to a human being in a fight like the one we just finished, you're too strong to be a human." It turns out that Tyvette had actually planned this fight from the very beginning, between me, her and that demon to see how strong I was on my own, she charged towards me and I charged at her, she and I met in the middle and I was about to attack her when she slowly moved closer and kissed me saying, "Blake Joseph Hosier, with this kiss I give you every power that I have as a vampire, my strength and ability is unlimited, with a combined strength of your's and mine you can defeat every demon in Hell, or perhaps even the Devil himself. Suddenly another demon appeared and it looked even stronger than the first one, It was the very demon that had atacked Tyvette and her people one hundred years before, and it challenged me to a fight to the death, I accepted. I made the first attack and it made impact on the demon's chest, it howled in pain and said, "Fuck this, if I have to go up against this guy on Halloween, then I'm screwed!" after saying that he disappeared and then another demon showed up, however, this demon was in the form of a human female, she introduced herself as, Luciferinia, and she told me that she was the daughter of Satan, and that she had come to warn me that I'll be fighting her on Halloween instead, and that I should be prepared but I told her, "Luciferinia, I want to fight you in your true form right here and now with your full power and we'll determine whether or not I'll fight you on Halloween." She looked at me and said, "Please Blake, call me Lucy. I won't go up against you in full power tonight but I'll fight you in my true form, the first one of us to fall to ground loses, are you ready to lose!?" My reply was, "Are you sure you want to go easy on me, you know I'll win?" She told me that the day I beat her is the day that she will both kiss me and sleep with me. I told her, "Lucy, I don't want to lose my purity to a demon or any other creature like you, I wish to remain pure until marriage." Lucy than told me, "Blake, if you defeat me than I'll permenantly stay in my human form, and marry you, and if we have kids I will use my magick to permenantly make them humans, and I'll never return to my true form as a demon, then you can say, you remained pure until marriage. How's that sound, Blake?" I told Lucy, I would never marry her even if she stayed in her human form, but this is what Lucy said, "Blake, I'll let you have anything you've ever dreamed of, if and only if you marry me." That right there, spoke to me and told me, I should marry her if she loses. Then Lucy asked me, "Blake, What will you give me as a reward if I win?" My reply was, "My Soul." Lucy had been trying to make me sell my soul to her, since she appeared and wanted to fight me, so I told her, "Lucy, if you win, I'll give my soul to you and I'll let you take my purity away from me." Lucy agreed and she told me that she already knew who would win, and so did I, and then we fought, the fight lasted for 1 minute and 45 seconds, which was when Lucy and I both hit the ground at the same time, and Lucy of-course declared herself the loser, and me the winner, but I told her, "Lucy, it was a draw, no one won the fight, neither you or me, let's have a rematch!?" Lucy agreed, and said, "Our rewards our on the line still, but I already know that I'll win this battle, so don't think you'll beat me." All of a sudden, a new battle begun and unlike what she told me would happen, She was the first to hit the ground and I was the winner. "I won! I beat the devil's daughter!" Lucy was declared the Winner by her father, but Lucy herself named me the winner, and therefore as she and I agreed, I asked her to marry me and she said, "Blake, the moment, I fell to the ground, I became your wife." Lucy's father snarled at me, and he looked furious that he had been cheated out of a soul, so I challenged him to a fight, and he foolishly accepted, we discussed the reward if either of us won, I told him, "if you win, I'll give you my soul, but if i win, I want your daughter, Lucy to become a human forever, and I want all memory of her as your daughter to be erased and neve returned, and I want you no longer bother me or my family ever again, understood?" Satan looked at me with an evil grin and said, "If I lose you'll have your wish and then some, but if I win, I don't just get your soul, I'll physically take you with me to Hell, is that understood, Blake?" I agreed, and then the battle was on. The fight ended two minutes later with me as the winner, and as he agreed, Lucy become a human forever with a soul that wasn't damned, he erased her memory of her ever being his daughter and permenantly removed any sign showing he was her father, He wrote a statement which he himself signed stating that Lucy and I were married and that he would leave my family alone for all eternity, and then he gave me six wishes, which I wished for, # 1. To be friends with every celebrity in the world, # 2. To be a world famous author/actor/ singer, # 3. To be known by eveyone in the world as the man who fought the devil, and won, # 4. To be friends with every person on Earth, # 5. To be kissed by all of my Celebrity crushes, and # 6. To actually have all the Characters of the Naruto universe exist and to star as a new main character on the Anime TV show, Naruto Shippuden, and he granted everyone of my wishes without a fuss, and then he said, that later on down the road, he would like a rematch, to see if I was still stronger than him. I agreed to a future rematch, and then we ended everything all together, and I left with what I asked him for and all six wishes granted, he then vanished in ball of flames and returned to Hell. Lucy and I returned to the place where I lived by myself and when we got there, we went into the house and went to bed. When I woke up, eveything except Lucy was gone. It turns out that Lucy and I were really married, however, everything I wished for was gone, but what I didn't realize was that when I woke up I was waking up ten years later, and I was still alive, or so I thought.

Chapter 1: Vampirized

I woke up, only to find that while Lucy and I were sleeping, Tyvette showed up and bit both me and Lucy, or at least I thought it was Tyvette, it turns out that Lucy herself had bit me and I became a vampire, at least that's what I thought, When Lucy bit me she was in her true form and thus, I became a demon as well, things weren't turning out the way they were suppose to be.


End file.
